


Love lost and Found Again

by Falling_Has_Never_Been_More_Fun



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kasamatsu, Alpha Miyuki Kazuya, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blackmail, Blood, F/M, Kise Oikawa and miyuki are models, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Kise Ryouta, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sawamura Eijun, This hurt me to write, abusive agent, i just really wanted possessive boyfriends being idiots, im so sorry to my boys, people in this are stupid, there will be a shrink in here somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Has_Never_Been_More_Fun/pseuds/Falling_Has_Never_Been_More_Fun
Summary: Kazuya, Tooru, and Ryouta share a modeling agent. Things were great until they suddenly were't.Kazuya and Eijun are having a baby they're both a little nervous but for totally different reasons.Tooru doesn't get the worst of the abuse though he assumes that has something to do with the fact that he used to have an extremely volatile Alpha protecting him.Ryouta's abuse started early. at first he could handle it, after all he had his senpai to protect him, that is until he doesn't.





	1. Down but not Out

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own squat because if i did id have made these couples cannon. this is unbetad and my first pic so be gentle.  
> this is just sorta an intro and i won't have a fixed update schedule so, so sorry in advance.

Blood; it covered Tooru until it was the only thing he saw. The bright red color stained his hands where they pressed against the near still chest, it had seeped into the hem of his sleeves making the bright blue of his polo an ugly shade of fuchsia.

Trembling the brunet called the one person who was still talking to him, that would actually help him. The dial tone rang several times before the exhausted voice finally answered. The natural command in the allowed the omega to steady his shaking hands. 

“Oikawa. What’s wrong?” no greeting. Just the informal assumption that something was inherently wrong. Usually the model would flinch and joke about the fact that he seemed to be a trouble magnet, but something was terribly wrong this time. 

“Kuro?” the males name came out as a plea, for what he wasn’t sure. “I... I need…help…please…” Tooru’s voice was just a fragile whisper laced with both his physical and emotional pain. The omega was trembling his fingers slick with his friend’s blood as the entire story spilled forth; of how the brunet had gone to his fellow models house only to find the blonds agent was beating the former college basketball player. Of how the blonde had tried to protect Tooru, had actually taken the bullet meant for his heart. 

Finally, finally tears started to pour down Tooru’s face as he sobbed to his friend on the phone of how the man had taken to beating Tooru after he realized that Kise was in fact not faking dying.

When Kuro finally managed to calm the distraught male he inquired as to if Oikawa had called an ambulance or I don’t know the police?

The answer to that question was a definite no. the ever-practical surgeon shushed his sobbing friend and asked Oikawa to hang up and call the police and an ambulance, and to get his perky ass to Tokyo General Hospital ASAP. Kuro’s already long night was just about to get longer, he had some phone calls to make and a certain green haired freak to collect. It looked like he needed to prep at least one ER.

 

 

Aomine wasn’t sure he really knew what to expect, but the trembling body of a hurt omega hovering protectively over that of his longtime friend whose blood made an impressive puddle at his feet wasn’t it. His alpha instincts already on edge now that Satsuki was so close to giving birth were tearing at Aomine to destroy whatever it was that had terrified the two hurt omegas.

Aomine looked at the two paramedics in the doorway and gestured in was safe to approach. Well safe-ish. The conscious omega began to shake and growl slightly at the medic’s approach.

The lighter haired detective made a noncomical noise at which he kneeled down to put himself in a lower position than the near hysterical omega. The slightly submissive gesture allowing the omega to feel a little more comfortable. “Oikawa?” the familiarity with which Tsukkishima addressed the brunet made Aomine pause, but it wasn’t all that important given the fact that one of Aomine’s childhood friends was bleeding out in front of his eyes. “Hey, Great King, I need you to let the paramedics in to help.” The brunet whimpered, and moaned as the unnaturally pale body under his hands shuddered.

The omega medic shouldered her way through and dropped down beside the awkwardly large omegas, replacing Oikawa’s hands with her steady ones on the massively bleeding blonde. She snapped out an order to which her beta partner attempted to follow only the frightened Oikawa wouldn’t allow him to touch him.

Tsukkishima looked at his partner and noted the near feral protectiveness he oozed around the large blond omega. Daiki wouldn’t be much help right now. Crawling forward and still keeping his head below that of the great King’s Tsukki kept up a stream of comforting words as he slowly coaxed the omega to stand and allow the two paramedics to attempt to save the pretty blond.

Taking in the wrecked omega trembling before him, the sweet blood staining everything, and the demolished apartment, Tsukki pieced some of the situation together. From that cursory glance Tsukki could see the busted lip, bruised face, and what was probably a broken wrist. He’d need to get the Omega looked at and soon.

“The general hospital” the small voice didn’t sound as if it should belong to the tall brunet, it showed no confidence, and inflected none of the self-assuredness of the former volleyball champ. “Kuro said to go to the Tokyo General Hospital. He…he’s usually the one who takes care of us.”

“Usually? This has been happening often?” the snapped words did nothing to help the cowering omega regain his confidence. Reigning in his temper Tsukki asked again in a much calmer voice. “how long has this been going on?”

“the agent’s been using the omega’s as punching bags for as long as we’ve been under him. Every time the alpha’s threatened to go to the police he’d try to hurt their Omega’s. oh god what if he goes after Kazuya? Eijun just found out he’s pregnant, he could hurt the baby. Tsukki Kazu-chan can’t loose Eijun or their baby, he can’t.” The once proud omega dissolved into sobs, his breathing sounding decidedly wet and weak, before he suddenly collapsed.

The Omega EMT from before shoved the alpha out of her way as she traded patients with her beta partner. “punctured lung” she murmured quietly, before grabbing her radio on her shoulder and barking a quick “-Tokyo General this is medic 29. I have two emergent cases coming in one seems to be going into hypovolemic shock from a GSW and the other has a possible hemothorax. Neither patient is stable, prepare the OR’s for emergency surgery.”

“We hear you medic 29.” The garbled voice was light music to the Omega Paramedic.

The next few minutes is a blur of rushed activity as the EMT’s hurriedly pack the two beaten omega’s into the back of the ambulance and almost before the doors are even closed the vehicle is weaving through traffic sirens blazing and lights flashing.

Kei and Daiki spilled themselves into their squad car their lights flashing as they gave a police escort to the hospital. taking a deep breath Tsukki replayed the entire scene in his mind, then he thought of the Omega's; their blood had been everywhere. closing his eyes Kei, briefly tried to remember the Brunet from their matches, there'd never appeared to have been any abuse from back in high school. Opening his eyes, he came to the conclusion that he would need to at least call Kageyama. The alpha had always been closer to Oikawa than anyone else that he knew.

Blinking back into his surroundings Kei caught the end of an angry call between that of his partner and someone Kei didn't know.

"-yes I'm aware, and I know that you and Kise don't have the best of relationships at the moment but his family is overseas right now and you’re the only Alpha that Ryouta will let near him and we both know it." Daiki was growling at whoever was on the other line and to be quite clear Kei was a little nervous of the thought of these two Alpha's in the same room with each other. 

"Kasamatsu enough!" the exclamation was nearly snarled and the next words gave credit to the fact that Aomine was a feared member of the task force. "A pack member of mine is being rushed to the hospital with a bullet hole through his chest and I doubt very seriously that he will make it through the night and that’s if he makes it through surgery. So I really could care less about some perceived slight that you think Ryouta has done. he will need you there and if you’re not here by the time he comes out of surgery I will hunt you down and I can make it look like an accident.”

 

Aomine violently ended the call, and not a moment too soon as they had just pulled up to the ambulance bay. The two detectives rushed to the ambulance at the same time that the tiny Omega paramedic from before shoved open the ambulance doors and almost bulldozed over the two Alpha’s. her voice held an order in it and the tone brooked no argument as she commanded the detectives to push one of the stretchers while her partner and her rushed with the other.

A bespectacled man with the brightest green hair came charging over as soon as the small group made it past the Emergency Room doors his black scrubs and white lab coat told the group that he was a surgeon. He wasn’t even in range before he started to bark orders. “-OR 3’s been prepped and a surgical team is already waiting take the GSW there now.” The paramedics didn’t wait for further instruction they just broke off from the odd group at a run. The irregular beeps of the heart monitor like a drum spurring the duo to sprint faster.

The snapped “Follow me,” Brought Kei from his musing back to the present. Pushing the stretcher, the two detectives followed. 

The surgeon whose name tag read Midorima snapped on a pair of gloves and ripped the shirt away from the Pale omega. His hands drifted along his ribs until he paused his eyes closed as he felt the area that was an angry shade of black and red. Almost absently he started to mutter to himself “blood in the chest cavity, broken ribs, possibly a fractured sternum and possible spinal damage.” The green haired doctor looked at the two blood stained officers in front of him and shook his head before throwing open the curtains and yelling at the ER staff for things that the detectives had no idea about.

“I need space could the two of you wait outside?” though Midorima was obviously an Alpha he deferred to Aomine like it was nothing much the same way as Asahi did with Daichi. A short nod was all the doctor needed to shoo them out to continue his work, with the harried ER staff.

Tsukki gave a jerk of his head to indicate that he was staying with the brunet omega his face set and as emotionless as usual. 

Nodding he pulled his phone out of pocket Aomine sent out a group text for the entirety of the Akashi pack. They had a member down it was time the big guns were called in.


	2. kasamatsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasamatsu shows up. Akashi connects some dots.

Kasamatsu Yukio tossed his keys onto his coffee table the moment he walked in his living room. His shift at the paramedic station hadn’t been the best, though definitely not the worst either. Collapsing into his coach the alpha closed his eyes and sighed through his nose, if he concentrated he could just recall the annoying sound of his former kouhai saying the sound was unattractive. The emptiness of his apartment letting past ghosts haunt him.

Startling at the sound of his phone ringing Yukio groaned as he contorted his body into a rather uncomfortable shape to get his phone out of his back pocket. Looking at the name flashing on his screen his heart nearly stopped. There was only one reason one of the miracles would call him.

Hurriedly pressing accept call Yukio answered harshly. “What?” 

“Did you know?” the words were growled out in Aomine’s typically arrogant tenor though his voice shook in unmistakable rage.

Feeling lost as that had not been what he’d been expecting; all Yukio could do was question “know what?” the alpha guessed Aomine was expecting the answer because his response was immediate and scathing. 

“Did you know that Ryouta’s manager was abusing him?” gasping Yukio’s grip on his phone tightened painfully, he shot to his feet as his mind went to his third year in high school. His eyes losing focus as he recalled the ankle injury that had refused to heal in high school then the multitude of bruises that Yukio had just passed off as the omega overworking himself.

Cursing himself to hell and back for not realizing sooner he wondered why Aomine had called him. He knew that in high school as his basketball captain he held some influence over the omega…but the last time Kise had talked to him he’d made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with Yukio anymore.

Rubbing at his eyes tiredly Yukio snapped at the other Alpha, “Kise and I don’t actually speak to each other anymore. You miracles would be better equipped at dealing with whatever is going on.”

“He’s been shot and is being rushed to the hospital, Ryouta’s likely to be feral when he wakes up he’ll need an Alpha he completely trusts to help pull him out of it.” the snarled words were factual and to the point. Yukio felt his heart stop at those words, then pick back up as he halted the immediate question of ‘Is his omega was ok?’ of course he wasn’t ok that was the whole point of this call. He conveniently ignored the claim he’d made in his mind.

Yukio grabbed his keys with his right hand as he spun away from his living room, the move was fluid and done before he could think, his feet already propelling him to his door. He stopped in the genkahn and struggled to slip his shoes on when he made a comment “his family is a better choice. Maybe one of his sisters? Kise hasn’t even talked to me in over a year.”

“Yes, I’m aware, and I know that you and Kise don't have the best of relationships at the moment but his family is overseas right now and you’re the only Alpha that Ryouta will let near him and we both know it." Aomine was growling and if Kasamatsu Yukio was any lesser of a man and any less used to working with aggressive Alpha’s he’d have been intimidated. 

“You sure I’ll be welcomed? Because Kise didn’t trust me with this anymore than he did you and I don’t want to make things worse.” Yukio said the words off handedly and he desperately tried to control his panic and misplaced pleasure at seeing his wayward Kouhai again.

"Kasamatsu enough!" the exclamation was nearly snarled and was testament to how far gone Aomine was in protective rage. "A pack member of mine is being rushed to the hospital with a bullet hole through his chest and I doubt very seriously that he will make it through the night and that’s if he makes it through surgery. So, I really could care less about some perceived slight that you think Ryouta has done. he will need you there and if you’re not here by the time he comes out of surgery I will hunt you down and I can make it look like an accident.” 

The dial tone of a disconnected line barely phased Yukio as he took the stairs two at a time. He hadn’t remembered to ask which hospital before Aomine had ended the call, but with a GSW he figured Tokyo General was his best bet. Besides one of the miracles worked there as a surgeon.

 

Yukio broke a few traffic laws but since he hadn’t been pulled over he figured he got away with it, plus his little law breaking got him across town in less than fifteen minutes. The Alpha would take a ticket over arriving even a minute later than he had.

Running through the doors to the Emergency Room he didn’t even pause to wave at the beta nurse he’d seen earlier at his shift. Swiftly swiping his I.D. card Yukio stalked through the hospital ignoring the curious looks being sent his way; he acknowledged that a few of the people were familiar; he’d probably seen them during one of his paramedic shifts.

He stopped outside the operating waiting room his hands shaking as he took the time to actually think about what was going on. Taking a deep breath and grounding himself with the thought that the best surgeons in the country worked at this hospital, he pushed the doors opened and immediately wished he hadn’t when he came face to face with an eerily calm Akashi.

It made sense that Akashi would be the first to arrive, he had a helicopter at his disposal. It still irked Yukio that the other two Alpha’s were there for Kise when he couldn’t be.

The shorter Alpha was trying to control Aomine his pheromones seeping through the waiting room like fog, but it didn’t look like it was doing much in the way of helping the tan detective control his instincts. Yukio’s abrupt entrance to the room caught both Alpha’s attention and the snarl that ripped from the taller of the two sounded close to feral.

Yukio instinctively growled at the other Alpha as the back of his neck prickling with both fear for the blond omega and aggression toward the male standing between him and his mate. Falling into a defensive fighting stance he never took his eyes off of the blue haired Alpha, but he was abruptly brought back to reality when the short redhead flicked Aomine on the nose like a disobedient dog.

“Are the two of you going to be civilized?” the silky soft voice was arrogant and laced with authority. When Aomine looked like he was going to argue Akashi briefly let his pheromones turn aggressive. The look in his heterochromatic eyes turning deadly. “We will get to the bottom of this, and the culprit will be dealt with in a fashion befitting to his crimes against mine own.” The poorly veiled threat was delivered in the politest of voices it would’ve been funny if it wasn’t for the situation.

Yukio didn’t relax his defensive stance though he schooled his features into a calm mask, as the two other Alpha’s turned their gazes to him. He barely spared a glance to the glowering Aomine and instead looked Akashi in the eye before tilting his head the slightest bit. The gesture surprised Akashi but he masked the emotion and raised an eyebrow in question.

“Your still Kise’s pack leader, right?” Yukio made sure to keep his voice level and respectful. At the slight head dip in affirmation, he continued, “I’m formally asking for custody of Kise Ryouta when he is released from the hospital.” He didn’t jump at the growl from Aomine but it was a close thing.

“After you abandoned him you want us to just let him stay with you?” Yukio shook his head at the detective in exasperation, though he should’ve known that Kise would have lied to his pack about their split. But before he could defend himself Akashi smoothly interrupted.

“I don’t believe you were the one to leave him.” It was stated firmly and without an ounce of doubt, Aomine shot Akashi an appraising look, but the redhead ignored it and continued a look of disgust creeping across his face. “Knowing Ryouta and in light of recent news, I’d guess that you were threatened, so he broke contact so that you wouldn’t be hurt. His abuser probably threatened others as well most likely the other omegas of my pack, and that’s why he didn’t tell anyone.”

Dawning horror spread across Aomine face as Yukio froze. He hadn’t thought about that, the harsh words that Kise had said to him made a little more sense in this new context. Though the sting still lingered, he couldn’t tell if it was because of his failure to recognize that his friend was in trouble or from the words the blond had used to cause their split.

The approach of multiple footsteps pulled the three Alpha’s out of their tense conversation just in time to be greeted by the scent of multiple agitated omegas and several furious Alpha’s. Yukio put his back to the wall as the rest of the Akashi pack piled into the room in their typical dramatic fashion. 

This was looking to be a long night, and he settled himself against the wall to wait. He wasn’t moving until he found out if his omega was ok, then he was going to take said omega home and never let the brat leave his sight again.


	3. Unfortunate Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss makes it out of surgery, will Tooru?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i own nothing. if i did id have made these people kiss from the beginning.

Tetsurō sighed as he closed his eyes as he scrubbed his hands. The surgery had gone over without a hitch. The pretty blonde Omega was damn lucky that the bullet hadn’t hit one of the great arteries of blood vessels, and it had completely missed the heart. And all he’d had was bruising not any internal bleeding.

Though the scaring to the omega’s uterus and abdomen made it quite clear that the abuse wasn’t anything new. Kuro doubted very seriously that the blond would ever have kids.

Thinking about that made him think about Oikawa, the pretty brunet didn’t deserve any of this. Closing his eyes, he tried to ignore the image of Tsukki covered in blood from touching the omega, and the look of pity in the young detective’s face. He knew what that look meant, Tooru was in bad shape. Blinking his eyes open Kuro viciously scrubbed his hands trying to remove the after image of blood, when that didn’t work he resorted to thinking about his blond patient.

It had been hard to concentrate on the omega when Kuro knew for a fact that that one of his former college volleyball teammates was also in the hospital. Oikawa had always been a trouble magnet but he’d gotten much worse now that Iwaizumi was no longer in the picture.

When they had split for college they’d still seamed attached at the hip, but something had happened in Oikawa’s third year at Uni that had led to a fall out between Oikawa and his entire team. Kuro himself was the only one who had made the effort to keep contact, but ever since his residency and the unplanned but not unwelcome emergence of Kuro’s twin girls, he’d been slacking and he knew it. but the model hadn’t complained and that’s really when Kuro should’ve known that something was wrong. His friend was an attention whore.

Turning off the tap and reaching for a paper towel to dry his hands Kuro reached for his phone and scrolled to the D’s. he’d had Iwaizumi’s number saved as Douchebag since the unfortunate breaking of ties in University. Clicking on the name he hesitated, but then he pressed the call button and reminded himself that no matter what had happened Oikawa Tooru would want his precious Iwa-chan to be there when he awoke and he would wake up.

“Lo?” The sleepy voice slurred. “Who is this?” though it was still slurred it held the note of a command in it.

“Iwaizumi, it’s Kurro Tetsurō.” Pausing because Kuro really should have gotten an update on his friend before making this call decided to go with an educated guess on Oikawa’s condition. “I’m a friend of Oikawa’s and-” he was interrupted.

“I don’t know what he’s told you but I told him that I wouldn’t come running if he got himself in any trouble.” At least Iwaizumi sounded more awake at least.

Crossing his fingers and hoping that he had never imagined the closeness between the two said “you are his emergency contact at the hospital, and as such if his condition worsens we will need you here to make decisions for him.” The surgeon closed his eyes and started a countdown, he was on three when the other male finally decided to answer. A new record he was sure.

“He’s been…Hospitalized? You know what, never mind. I can ask when I get there. What hospital?” there was a waver in the voice and if Kuro didn’t know any better he’d think that Iwaizumi actually sounded like an Alpha whose mate was in trouble. As a doctor he’d sure heard the tone to know it by now.

“Tokyo General, and Iwaizumi?” Kuro continued when all he got in response was a grunt. “he’s not been in the best of…mental states, that’s not even taking into account his physical state so just…prepare yourself.” He felt the need to prepare the other Alpha because he was sure from Midorima’s tight lipped expression form earlier that whatever his condition Oikawa was worse off than Kuro thought.

“Ok…yeah okay I’ll be there in-?” there was a pause as if he was checking his clock. “twenty minutes depending on traffic. Does he…? Does he have twenty minutes?” there was a rustle like the other male was putting on clothes, but the waver was back.

“He’s in critical condition but yes he has twenty minutes.” Kuro wondered if he should feel bad about the lying but then he thought of the pretty brown eyes of his friend bloodshot and dull whenever Iwaizumi’s name even got mentioned. He felt justified in worrying the ass.

“okay, okay I’ll call you when I get there I… I’ll need, just I’ll call you when I get there okay?” and the line ended with that.

Taking a deep breath Kuro checked the time. Half past four in the morning, the call had only taken about six minutes but it felt like it had taken about six hours of his life. Now it was time to face the music of how to talk to his patient’s pack.

This was not going to be fun, because no matter how you look at it, the Akaashi pack was a force to be reckoned with when they were all hail and healthy but now that an integral member was in the ICU they were going to be hell to deal with.

Steeling himself Kuro walked out of the relative safety of his surgical suit and straight into hell. What was that saying again? Oh yes from the frying pan straight into the fire. It was an apt description of the waiting room, where four menacing looking Alpha’s were in what could only be called a stare off with a slightly average looking Alpha.

The poor unfortunate soul who was giving as good as he got in the way of glares was of an average build, not too tall, but not too short, muscled but not beefy. But it was the eyes that were the only indicator of strength. They were the color of steel and just as hard. He may have been faced with four glowering giants throwing around enough aggressive pheromones to drown in, but he was standing like a rock. Completely unaffected by the heat and violence in the gazes locked on him.

Mr. average’s chest was heaving as if he had just finished an argument though the others didn’t look as if they had done anything other than glower. 

The only thing about the situation that was even remotely comical was the exasperated Omega’s and beta’s literally sitting on the glowering Alpha’s. looking at the gathered people in the waiting room, Kuro decided that it would probably be best to address all of them instead of just one.

Clearing his throat brought the eyes of each and every person in the waiting room on him. “My name is Kurro Tetsurō I was the surgeon who operated on Kise Ryouta.” It was a little unnerving having the eyes of so many people on him, but he amused himself with looking at the rainbow before him. “the Bullet didn’t go through and through. Thankfully though it missed all of the major vessels and his heart. It did however break one of his ribs and embedded itself in his scapula.” Seeing some of the blank looks on their faces he elaborated.

“The bullet is embedded in his shoulder. The surgical team and I felt that it would cause more damage if we removed the bullet so we left it in the bone.” Sighing Kuro glanced around again and seeing the concern on everyone’s face decided to lose the professional edge. “Your friend is very lucky; hell, I’d say that if the bullet had been a centimeter in any direction he’d have died before help could have gotten there. As it is he will need a lot of physical therapy and he’ll probably always have trouble moving his left arm now, but he will pull through.” 

The relief in the room was palpable. The pink haired girl who frankly looked like she was fixing to pop, grabbed onto the dark skinned Alpha and started to sob. And that seemed to be some clue that the rest of them all seemed to exhale a relieved breath. 

The petite light blue haired one started to cling to menacing redhead with the odd eyebrows, as if his legs were refusing to hold him. The purple giant turned to his companion and buried his head against his shoulder, his body shaking a little as the beta ran his hands through his long hair. The scary looking red head tightened his arms around the lightly crying brunet omega. The pack looked so beyond relieved hearing that their most vulnerable member was going to be ok that the surgeon almost didn’t catch the average looking alpha literally breaking down in front of them.

His legs gave out and he slid against the wall and started to silently sob. The rest of the pack looked on in various stages of anger, relief and contempt. It was clear who they blamed for this incident.

Looking at the gathered pack Kuro zeroed in on the dark haired one with the very pregnant Omega. Walking toward him Kuro held his hand out towards him. Confused but willing the other Alpha clasped his hand.

“You must be Aomine. Your partner is a friend of mine.” Nodding his head the officer pulled his eyes off his wife and looked into the eyes of the surgeon. “the other Omega who you brought in, can you tell me what his condition is?” Aomine shook his head as he opened his mouth.

“Tsukki is with him now but Shintarou said something about blood in the chest cavity and he was worried about spinal damage. I’m sorry that I can’t tell you more. Is he yours?” the question was open and honest like he was just curious but it caused someone to growl behind him.

“No. he’s mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is my first fic id really appreciate it if you could review, constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	4. Unfortunate Meetings: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro is feeling confrontational.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know I'm late but i just really haven't been feeling this fic though i have no intention of abandoning it updates just might be slow. as always i do not own these characters I'm just toying with them.

“No. He’s mine.” The words just slipped past his lips and taking a minute, Iwaizumi Hajime decided that he really liked the sound of it and that after what ever had happened here he would be making sure that everyone knew who Oikawa Tooru belonged to.

And Iwaizumi Hajime could admit to the feelings of jealous rage sitting in his stomach, after all he could still distinctly hear the odd Alpha ask if Assikawa was that chicken headed nightmares. “He’s mine and I’d really like to see him.” Hajime could do polite until one of the rainbow assortment before him decided to do something he didn’t like. Though it wasn’t actually one of the odd colored males in the room that caught his attention.

“Oh thank God you’re here.” The Alpha that interrupted the stare off kept his voice deadpan and neutral though he really just wanted to shout at the sky that believe it or not he’d done his babysitting in high school he really didn’t want to babysit a bunch of grown ass Alpha’s having a dick measuring contest. He had to deal with that enough thanks to who his partner was, thank you very much.

“Megane-kun?” Hajime wasn’t counting his blessings yet, though he did thank his lucky stars that there was someone that he knew here to help him.

“Oikawa’s still in the operating theater, though from my last update the surgeon said that the internal bleeding was under control and that….” Kei stopped when he heard the feral snarl reverberate through the former volleyball ace’s chest. Ok so maybe starting off with that the odd green haired surgeon had said that the omega would make it might have been a better idea.

Dully noted when talking to a mated Alpha don’t say anything about their partner’s injuries.

The feral alpha turned accusing eyes on Kuro after hearing Tsukki’s report. Or the beginning of it any way. “Do not. Look at me. That way.” Kuro nearly growled. He was still kneeling next to Aomine but his glare was strictly on the wild Alpha. “You left him to deal with his problems on his own.” Kurro stood up so that he could stare down his nose at the shorter Alpha. “And do not even try with the whole it was Oikawa who decided the break was necessary, because I held him while he cried himself sick, while he threw away the one thing important to him because it reminded him of you. So I will not sit here and listen to you talk as if you have any right to him.”

With each word Kuro advanced on the former college ace. Kuro was shaking in his anger, he remembered holding the slime omega as his body quaked, Oikawa’s distraught cries still echoing in his mind. “If I remember correctly, Tooru told me that you called him a burden that you wished you’d never have met and I may be paraphrasing a teensy bit so forgive me if I mess this up; he also said that the voicemail you left said something along the lines of how you cannot deal with the neediness and clinginess of your best friend. Of how Oikawa presenting as an Omega ruined your life.”

Movement in Hajime’s peripherals caught his attention as a green haired surgeon walked toward the group of pissed off Alpha’s, but before he could call out to the surgeon, Kuro hauled back and slugged him. That, was not what Hajime was expecting. Fighting his instincts was bitch on a normal day, and now? When his omega was in the hospital? It was not a good day, so releasing his tight hold on his instincts Hajime unleashed his aggressive pheromones and watched as the majority of those present cowered before him.

Hajime was a feral Alpha, he knew this, its why he wanted the break from his best friend he didn’t want to scare him away, and now? Well now it was a little too late to back down.

The small redheaded Alpha with the different colored eyes stepped forward not even a little cowed even though his mate whimpered at his proximity to the wild Alpha currently growling at the dark headed surgeon. Hajime not taking his eyes off of Kuro was not expecting the redhead to have the strength to push him nearly ten feet from Kuro, which caused him to pause in his growling.

“Yo sour wolf, you calmish?” the sarcastic question was leveled at him by the pregnant Omega currently trying to unwrap her Alpha’s arms from her waist, but the dark skinned man just clung to her tighter. Giving up the woman huffed and addressed Hajime again. “Shin-chan will be able to tell you, if your mate is ok, but can you cut the pheromone bath? I feel like all of this Alphaness is gonna push me into an early labor.”

Turning a surprised look at the girl Hajime looked pointedly at her stomach then raised an eyebrow, because if the pinkette wasn’t nine months along then that was going to be one big baby. Seeing his skeptical look the girl threw her arms up and smiled “Twins, make people look bigger huh?”

Seeing that the mood had lightened the green haired giant from before stepped forward and looked at Hajime. “Your mate is in room N320. Please do not undo all of my hard work, I’d hate to operate again as I’d really like to see my friend now.”

Hajime really wanted to stick around and ask a few questions but he decided that it could wait now that he knew where Tooru was. Not even sparing a look at where Kuro was being held still by the small redhead and glaring at him, Iwaizumi Hajime turned around and nearly ran toward the doors.

He had an Omega to claim and this time he wasn’t going to let his fear of hurting the man get in the way.

* * *

 

Kuro glaring at the empty space that used to be Iwaizumi, the surgeon pulled away from Akashi and plopped down into a chair. Feeling eyes on him Kuro looked up and met the golden eyes of Tsukki 

“Before you ask, Oikawa and I played together in college. He quit after his break with his precious Iwa-chan and shortly thereafter I retired as well because Kenma got pregnant.” Sighing Kuro rubbed his eyes then scrubbed his face, he should’ve been off several hours ago and all he wanted was his girls and his mate. “The bastard said some things, made Tooru question a lot and then he threw himself into his modeling crap. Oikawa didn’t even finish college from what I understand.”

“I didn’t lie when I said I held that man while he cried. I’m also not surprised that Kise and Tooru have been hiding the marks of abuse.” Slumping in his seat he took a few moments to collect himself before he stood up. “Your friend is in room N319 if you guys want to see him you can, but with the sedatives hes under he shouldn’t be awake until tomorrow at the earliest.”

The entire group seemed about to get up and go when the tall red head with the odd eyebrows quietly said, “let the generation go first, we’ll each take turns and then come back tomorrow.”

Hesitantly Mr. Average looked up and said softly “I’m staying with him tonight.” The voice was broken and none of the people present could find the heart to say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment.


End file.
